1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buried semiconductor laser in which both sides of the ridge structure are buried under a burying layer, and also relates to a method for manufacturing such a semiconductor laser.
2. Background Art
Burying layers for buried semiconductor lasers have been proposed which include a pn junction or a semi-insulating InP layer. Further, semiconductor lasers have been disclosed whose burying layer includes a semi-insulating Al(Ga)InAs layer in addition to a semi-insulating InP layer in order to reduce the leakage current of the burying layer (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-255950 (1996)).